Your Blade Scares Me
by hubbywriter12
Summary: "Come on, Kaede. You've been here a year. You should know what kind of person he is by now. I get it. We have to deal with him eventually. But you can't think he murdered your sister. This shouldn't be about revenge."
1. Nagisa Wasn't The One Who Saved Kaede

This is the Class 3-E's friendly and ditzy Kaede Kayano.

Also known as Akari Yukimura.

All of them had expressions of shock, concern, fear- horrified of the scene that was unravelling before them. It was odd that the fire hasn't spread all over the field of zebra grass, but that wasn't what the class should focus on. Kayano's tentacles were flaming, burning hot with the desire for revenge. Korosensei knew he needed to stop her, because if he was too late, then there would be no longer a Kaede Kayano present in the class. All of them were shocked, maybe even betrayed. Nagisa was no exception.

"Stop it Kayano! This is insane! Even if you win, it's suicide!" Even when the barrier that kept them from interfering Kayano's assassination attempt was flaming hot, he still tried to approach her. Both Rio and Sugino held his arms, trying to stop him from doing so. Nagisa still kept going, desperate to stop the dearest friend he knew.

"If I learned anything in this class, it's that no target is worth sacrificing yourself for!"

Kayano had her head bowed down, refusing to meet anybody's eyes. But as soon as she spoke, her tone was laced with something Nagisa didn't like.

"Awe, that's so sweet of you to be concerned. Still though, if you think I care…"

Her eyes flashed open, wide and clear for them to see that her bloodlust was surely nothing to mess with.

" **You're wrong**!"

And with that, Kayano's tentacles lashed out towards Korosensei like a hungry tiger would do to its prey. Tentacles clashed around forcefully, Kayano's being ferocious and hot, while Korosensei's being quick and harmless. Kayano was so angry and hungry for revenge, she was too desperate to land a harmful attack on the teacher. Korosensei didn't land a hit on her tentacles and if he did so, it was to deflect her attacks. He was focusing on dodging her flaming hits. Her tentacles are just as quick and strong as Korosensei's but they had an overflowing amount of bloodlust.

She laughed loudly, a hysterical, maniacal laugh travelling in the air that sent chills crawling up to everyone's skin. "Awe, what's the matter Korosensei!?"

Nagisa was horrified. Right in front of them, was no longer the innocent Kaede Kayano. All he sees was a tentacle-user full of bloodlust.

"The headaches aren't an issue anymore." Eyes flashed threateningly yet blissful in a completely different way, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. A terrifying grin was plastered on her face. "The pain feels so **good**!"

Once Nagisa heard Itona's explanation, he knew the outcome of this assassination attempt wouldn't be good. It's either tentacles being pulled out of her systems, or she dies in a horrible way, just because of the tentacles injected in her nape.

The heat was overbearing, but the fight was too important for them to leave the place; not when their classmate and their teacher are fighting, tentacle to tentacle. Not even Karasuma or Irina could do anything. Their tentacles are too powerful, and Kayano's were already blazing.

"Can't we do anything?" Sugino asks sadly. "Do we just stand by and watch her get eaten away?"

Nagisa frowned at this. Just then, he caught a glimpse of a yellow face flash in front of him.

"Korosensei!?"

Appearing in front of each students was the face of the one and only Korosensei of Class 3-E.

"Why just your face?" Sugaya questioned.

"It's a clone! I don't have much leeway with Kayano's ferocious attacks. It's all I can do to leave an afterimage of my face!"

"Still… that's pretty nifty," someone commented.

"We have to remove her tentacles- ASAP!" Korosensei began, tentacles clashing with the other's in an attempt to protect himself from her incoming attacks.

"DIE!"  
"They're only putting off all that abnormal heat because she's not giving any thought to her own survival!"

" **DIEEEEEE**!"

"At this rate, the tentacles will suck out all her life-force and she'll die! But! As long as her bloodlust matches that of her tentacles, they'll be rooted to her nerves- impossible to remove!"

Itona uneasily stared at the face of his teacher, knowing what he meant.

"We don't have time to talk her down like we did with Itona."

Hayami looks down in worry. "Then how can we…"

"There's only one way: I'll pull them out as we fight." Nagisa's eyes widened at this, together with the other students and the two teachers. "I'll let her hit my greatest weak spot. My heart, located just under my tie."

Itona looked down as well, once again, knowing what the teacher meant.

"ARGGHHH!" Kayano was furious. Not a single hit harms him.

"If it's completely destroyed, I'll die. If I can make her feel like she did me in, her tentacles' bloodlust will weaken for a moment, if only a bit. And in that moment, one of you, will have to make Kayano forget her bloodlust-!"

The tentacles stopped, and there, high in the air, was Kayano, scowling deadly down at Korosensei as her flaming tentacles help her stay in the air. She creates a chilling smirk that was out of place on the face of the classmate they used to know.

She chuckles bitterly. "Giving them a lecture in the middle of a fight, I see. That's just too _rude_ , Korosensei."

Nagisa felt an uneasy feeling about this.

"In that case, I'll just have to _decrease_ the number of _audience_ watching the **_show_**!"

Like lightning bolts striking the ground with booming sounds, almost half of the students lay on the ground in shock and pain, feeling a sizzling feeling on their stomach. Nagisa's eyes widened once he felt one of Kayano's tentacles come in contact with his stomach like a strong punch in the gut, and the shocking pain and heat caused him to drop down on his knees and clutch his stomach. The fabric was hot, but it wasn't burning. In a short moment, he wondered if Kayano did this on purpose. It didn't hurt to hope… but in this situation…

Just by his side, Sugino was lying on the ground, eyes widened as he clutched a different part of the body. Instead of his stomach, Sugino clutched his chest, sucking in a desperate and deep breath. It didn't help that all he could inhale was smoke and little crisp air.

"S-Sugino!" Nagisa coughed and approached the baseball-loving boy on his knees, worry flooding in his systems.

Kayano laughed and began hitting Korosensei once again. "Enjoy the show, ladies and gentlemen~!"

Tentacles began to work quickly. This time, Korosensei's tentacles began to make an attempt to grab one of Kayano's tentacles. But every time he grabs them, it always slips away like a slimy frog. Every attack was strong and hot, but it didn't worry Korosensei. His beloved student is just minutes (-heck, seconds) away from death. In a short millisecond, he sneaked a look around the field to see if his students are severely hurt. Sugino looked like he's having trouble breathing and Nagisa's groaning as he rubs his stomach. Karasuma and Irina were muttering something to each other, both adults completely concerned as they tried to see for themselves if others are hurt. They were standing beside Nakamura, who was clutching her abdomen in the same pained way Nagisa is. Who was hurt? Sugino, Nagisa, Nakamura, Fuwa, Kimura, Chiba, Hara- he couldn't focus, because one tentacle had hit on one of his like someone hitting an arm with a tennis racket.

Korosensei hoped someone could help both him and his student. It was time to stick with his plan.

 **"Die, die, die!"**

Making sure his tentacles are fast yet slow enough for Kayano, the girl saw an opening. Kayano's tentacles made a move for his weak spot, charging angrily. Kayano's eyes slightly lit up at this, for a moment, satisfied. But then, four tentacles wrapped around her waist and yanked her down from the air, yellow tentacles never letting the girl go. She struggled to get free, her arms trying to pry his yellow tentacles off her and legs kicking on the ground that Korosensei tried to lift her from the ground. Her legs continued to swing aggressively, but she couldn't escape. Korosensei made a promise… and he won't break it.

Some of them noticed the whole scene. Others were struggling to stay awake but were having difficulties since the punch Kayano's tentacles did were very painful. Nagisa shakily tried to stand up, but he only ended up kneeling over on the ground, with Kanzaki approaching his side and Sugino's. Korosensei look around the field, but then noticed one single student stepping forward. Korosensei wasn't sure how that student crossed the flaming barriers but he has no time to wonder how they got here.

Mercury eyes stared directly at the blazing eyes of Kayano, seeing the clear bloodlust in her core. Her eyes were narrowed at him, but he wasn't backing down. They were practically face to face thanks to Korosensei's tentacles lifting her from the ground. Nobody was going to do anything, so he has to step forward.

They're not too close to each other, but they considered each other a friend even without Nagisa connecting them. She was one of the girls who treated him like a normal human being, just like Okuda. She's not afraid of his violent actions and even speaks to him freely. But was he a friend to her? Was that just pretend? An act?

Approaching her immediately with a sharpened blade, Kayano didn't expect the next thing to happen.

Taking a deep breath, he charged at her. And in the process of doing so, he had tilted his face to the left with lips slightly parted, and smashed his lips on to hers. Kayano's eyes widened, and so did the people who saw this action. Maehara, Megu, Yoshida and Okajima had their jaws dropping at the sight. Thanks to this, Okajima accidentally released his grip on Sugaya, who fell on the ground with a pained groan.

Karma stared deep into her eyes like a predator to its prey, and Kayano froze on her spot. She felt a hand touch the middle of her back, and it made her legs stiff even if it was just in a single second. Karma's eyes became half-lidded, and he kept his lips on her softly.

1 hit. _"Come on, Kaede."_

2 hits. _"You've been here a year."_

He was able to make 3 hits.

 _"You should know what kind of person he is by now."_

Kayano's eyes turned back to normal, arms shaking and eyes still wide as she looks up at the tall redhead, not knowing how ridiculous she probably looked.

4 hits. _"I get it."_

5 hits. Inhale. _"We have to deal with him eventually."_

6 hits. _"But you can't think he murdered your sister."_

She felt his hand pull her closer and his lips getting firmer on hers. It… shocked her so much that she released a terrified yet meek sound in her throat. 2 hits were added, and then she felt him forcing his way to grab her bottom lip. She swore her eyes are just as wide as saucers. The next move he pulled, her legs involuntarily yelped on their own way and made a weak attempt to push him away. Her hands only stopped on just by his collar, and he felt her hand get shaky like she was shivering.

Terasaka looked at Muramatsu in disbelief. "Can you believe this?"

"You have no idea," the other boy replied, awestruck.

It didn't help that she was starting to get warm on the face, but she could definitely feel the cold sensation still in her nape.

3 more hits were added and she felt a tongue brush over her bottom lip, slowly and carefully, that she released an odd moan that would've come from a puppy. Her hand gripped his blazer, gathering small strength to push him away and Karma could feel her action. But her grip tightened and continued to shake. Just as she did this, his grip on her back tightened as well, but she noticed that it slid slightly downwards. She released another odd moan, and she swore, she's gonna pass out right there and then if she doesn't keep her mind together.

 _"This shouldn't be about revenge."_

He pulls away quickly, letting themselves inhale before going back again without Kayano's permission. A powerful 5-combo hit was delivered once his tongue entered and tickled the roof of her mouth and at the same time, slightly pushing a knee between her thighs. Her eyebrows could've shot up comically along with her hair yet what she did was only release a high-pitched moan like she was being tortured. Karma fully closed his eyes and let his tongue wander around her mouth even though he wasn't welcomed. Was her bloodlust forgotten already? If so, why was she still wide awake!? She should be unconscious by now and he knew it. Heck, Irina was the one who told the whole class about this. If one delivers a powerful set of hits on the vulnerable person, then they'll lose. He needs to do this quickly, or else, she might die in any second now.

 _"That's not how this works."_

He makes a brief pause and pulled away from her mouth, inhaling sharply before pushing himself forward. He pressed his body forward on to hers forcefully, pushing his knee higher between her thighs. And with a quick move, he bit on to her bottom lip before his tongue glided slowly on her sweet lip. 4+ hits!

That did it. Her eyes closed immediately, arms falling by her side and legs dangling in the air.

Karma stared down at the green-haired girl before him and then looked back up at Korosensei. At least she has a chance to survive now. He playfully smirks. "Well, looks like I saved your tentacles, teach."

"Excellent Karma!" Korosensei beamed before pulling out a random tweezer in the air. "Now this'll be easy."

Karma snickers slightly while he lets go of the girl since Korosensei still has his grip around Kayano. "I guess Bitch-sensei's lessons aren't total crap after all."

"Say what now!?"

Karma sighs and steps back before letting the other students who are physically well approach the unconscious girl. He slightly smiles at the former child actress. _I can't let a good friend die. May it be an act or not, I'm not gonna let you tell me- tell **us** , that everything we did together was all a solid act._

* * *

AN: I just wanna make a Karmayano fanfic even though it's Karushuu Week. I have no problem with Karmagisa or Nagikae... but I like this pair better than those two. Don't hate me please. Just tell me how you feel about this two's relationship in the comments, I guess. I'd like to see if there are people who think this pair is nice. Also in AO3:)


	2. Down the Mountain

**This fanfic was supposed to be a one-shot but after reading the reviews/comments, I've decided that maybe an extra chapter (or chapters ;D- who knows?) won't hurt. Coming right out of my mouth- I _am_ a Karmayano shipper. But there's one thing my readers need to know and that is: I don't mind if it's a  Romantic Karmayano or a Platonic Karmayano. And, Karmayano isn't the first pair I've shipped. I'm a good fan of Karmanami *whoot whoot*! Go for Karma and Okuda!**

 **Below are my short responses to the people who have reviewed/commented to my fanfic. Now, feel free to skip them if you wanna go straight to my story. But if you wanna know more about this story and my past/future creations, then you should read ahead.**

 **Schlaf** : Thank you for the flattering review. When I reread it, you said it's **_"well-written"_**. Don't check out **d00dlequeen15 ** (my old account) because when I used that account to write fanfics, I was so young that they're crappy AF. XD anyways, glad that there's a Karmayano shipper out there. By the way, do you happen to be a fan of **Peko Pekoyama** from **Super Danganronpa 2**? The profile pic gave it away ;) Oh, and this is the other Karukae fic you wanted. Hopefully this isn't trashy.

 **IarIz** : **_"Since it known Karma and Kayano re close in certain degree."_** -I agree with your statement. In the manga/anime, they became friends because of Nagisa, and maybe even got closer. (Let's cheer for the **RGB trio**! :D) I was just inspired by the fact that **Korosensei's past** and **Kayano's tentacles** _scared_ Karma but he focused more on Nagisa and Kayano's kiss for his blackmailing purposes. That's Karma for you ;)

 **sachiiimaii** : The first thing I've noticed is that, you're the writer of **'Love Equation'**. Second- after checking your account (which totally doesn't mean I'm a stalker- I just wanna see your works :D) it says you're from the **Philippines**. I just noted it because I... know a person from the country and he's a _**good friend**_ :D. But anyways, no problem with Nagikae. But I'm not a fan of _their_ love triangle. That aside, I'm _not_ sure if I'll be posting a multi-chapter fanfic about Karmayano... Oh, and I'll totally continue supporting your fanfic **'Love Equation'** by the way.

 **Akari Hikari** : _**"I like it 3"**_ -Although the review is short (I don't really mind- it _motivated_ me), I'd like to thank you for the flattering review. And... I've noticed that majority of the reviewers here are **Indonesian**... anyways, enjoy this extra chapter.

 **I13Bfree** : _**"This was s great idea and story!"**_ -oh yes it _is_! XD Not meant to boast or anything. But of course, this idea is _quite_ unique since we can't find many fanfics about Karmayano. But I couldn't have continued posting this if it weren't for certain writers and their stories. Check out **'Judecca'** by **Adamant** and read the chapters 143-144 (The Red Jester and the Green Shadow). And there's another fic called **'As a friend'** by **Sweetmoegirl.** It's a nice fanfic about Karmayano.

 **Mjaca** : Kayano's one of my _least_ favorite character when I started watching the anime but that doesn't mean I _hate_ her. And you're surprised? :D Don't be, because **Assassination Classroom** has a _lot_ of characters to play matchmakers with ;)

 **Arren** : Odd ship... I've heard that already but glad to know you like it. Go ahead and read this extra chapter. Enjoy~! :D

For the **Guest #1** : _**"Please make this multi chapter and make a Karushuu fanfic."**_ -I wasn't planning this to be a multi-chapter and unfortunately, Karushuu Week is over. But that doesn't mean I _won't_ be making a Karushuu fic. In fact, I already made one at Archive of Our Own. Search the writer **hubbywriter12** and then choose the work **'Amethyst and Amber'**. They're not romantically paired, but in that story, they're step-brothers. I'm gonna be posting that here one day :)

For the **Guest #2** : It's common having the thought of Karma and Kayano not being romantically involved with each other. It's always Karunagi and/or Nagikae. But the next motivating comment you made was enough to make my day.

 **So! Go ahead and read :)**

* * *

Operation Pudding Popper: Failed.

Kayano wasn't affected too much. No, she literally wasn't. After all, it was just a part of her plan. She gets to taste the sweet pudding that satisfied her craving and her sweet tooth- on a warm September day too. Sadly though, summer break was going to end and tomorrow would be another school day.

Heading up the stairs to go to the other side of the old wooden building, she walked side by side with Nagisa Shiota. Following closely behind was Karma Akabane, who looked like he was enjoying the summer heat. But his eyes are trained on the two short classmates he has in front of him- specifically, the girl who created the unusual yet creative plan to assassinate Korosensei. He wasn't eyeing her like a lovesick fool who admires her from a far, nor a perverted teenager who stares at her assets longingly. He's not _that_ ridiculous. There was just something about what she said earlier that he couldn't let go easily. It was too... out of place? Uncharacteristic of her? Weird? Odd? Queer? He was yet to find out what he really felt about it.

Nagisa lets out a blissful and satisfied smile. "That was one yummy pudding you made, Kayano."

The green-haired girl giggles, a hand immediately hovering above her lips. "You mean _we_ did. We _all_ put our strength and efforts to it!"

"Yeah, you're right," he agrees shortly. "And I still couldn't get over it," he admits.

Kayano giggled once again, this time, making it more of a short laugh. Nagisa chuckles before attempting to spark another conversation topic.

"So, what did you do this summer break?"

"Oh!" Kayano's eyes brightened in excitement. "I just cleaned my apartment for a bit. Sounds bad but you know, I find it _really_ fun to find out that there are things inside your home that you didn't even know you have!" She began to list with her fingers. "I found an old photo album, a miniature set, old scarves-" as she goes on and on, Nagisa felt something vibrating on his thigh, which was his cellphone.

He looks over to Kayano. "One second," he says while he pulls out his phone and shows it to Kayano. Nodding, she lets the boy have his talk with his caller.

It was after that moment when Kayano could hear muffled shouts from Nagisa's cellphone. She saw him cringe slightly before making one response of affirmation and ended the call. She clasps both of her hands together behind her back.

"Sorry Kayano, but I have to hurry down before my time is up." Kayano suspected he might have an important appointment or an urgent meeting to attend to, so she shows him a kind smile and said, "go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow."

Nagisa nods quickly. "Thanks. See you tomorrow Kayano." Then he looks over his shoulder, glancing at a fellow friend walking behind them. "Bye Karma, See you too tomorrow." And with that, Nagisa began to sprint away from them to head to his destination immediately.

Kayano watches the androgynous boy run away before sensing a presence approach her side. Of course she didn't forget about Karma. That would most likely mean an assassin just let her guard down. Just being around Karma makes her warier than she's supposed to be. In all honesty, she's wary and prepared everyday she goes outside her home. An actress must stick to her script and keep the act up. If she was weak-minded then the tentacles would've probably took over her immediately. The pain is excruciating, but she maintains her perseverance.

Karma's another story.

Even when other people are observant, Karma's different. He's observant, but afterwards, he would bluntly do something about his observations. Kayano has a feeling he has something up his sleeve for today. And for her, as well.

"Hey there Kayano."

The green-haired girl automatically flashes him a bright smile. "Hey! Did you enjoy the pudding?"

Karma huffs, but smiles anyway. "Mhm. It's good."

Kayano droops with a small pout. "Good? It's be _yond_ good!"

Karma chuckles. "Of course. It was made by _a pudding expert who can be a topnotch_ ** _assassin_**."

The short girl bit the tip of her tongue as she forces herself to create a sheepish expression, pretending to be slightly flattered and embarrassed at the same time. _'So it's something about what I said earlier, huh?'_

"It's not bad to hope, right Karma?"

"Well, I didn't expect an innocent cheery girl like you to dream of being an assassin."

"It's not a dream. I just hope to kill Korosensei before the world could possibly end."

"And then what?"

Kayano looks over to the taller redhead with a questioning look. "Then… what?"

"Is that all?" Karma asks back.

Kayano took time to answer, thinking of her answer. This is why she doesn't like to hang around Karma for too long. If she was back on set and forgot to memorize her line then she would have to repeat the whole scene again. She should've answered 'yes' immediately with confidence but here she was, starting to climb down the mountain with the red-haired delinquent while thinking of an answer to his question. Trying to make up for this mistake, she acted like she was trying to gather her thoughts around the subject.

"Well, not really. Maybe I can use the reward to create a business then adopt a pet... or something," she ends with an uncertain tone.

Karma looked sideways at her. He wasn't going to let this conversation drop so easily. "Okay then. But tell me this."

A devious smile creeps back to his face. "What did you mean about earlier?"

"Erm, which one?" Kayano asked.

"You know, the part where you say something about… hm, close friends and true blades."

 _"Not even your close friends get to see your true blade."_

Karma kicks a pebble on the way.

"Were you implying something?"

Kayano chuckles. Her hand absent-mindedly rubbed her nape where her tentacles are implanted, trying to calm herself even though she wasn't trembling in nervousness or annoyance. Just after he states the question, pain flared from her nape. He is suspicious.

"Nope. I mean we obviously have secrets to hide."

Instantly, Kayano looked away, facing her left side as she clenched her teeth, not tightly though or Karma would notice it. _'Goddamit. You messed up your line.'_

"Oh really?" Karma was intrigued. But after she had answered, he was genuinely surprised. Whatever she said has come from and led to somewhere.

"What made you bring that one up?" he asks with a smirk, shoving one hand inside his pocket while the other hung loosely by his side.

Kayano makes a nervous laugh, and she doesn't want to think deeper if it was scripted or her honest expression. "Well… it's true, eh?"

Karma looks over to Kayano. "It is… So does that have anything to do with your _jiggly weapons_?"

The pain flaring on her nape violently and she blinked twice, ignoring it. "Ehehehe, about that, it _does_." She nibbled on her bottom lip, her hands itching to lift her hair up and let her tentacles go free. "But I can't tell you _that_. It's a secret."

"Secrets are meant to be broken."

"I thought that was supposed to be for promises."

"Well then, secrets are meant to be shared."

"You must be desperate to know about my plans."

"It's not like every day you see a background character trying to steal the spotlight."

Kayano's left eye twitched. Was he trying to insult her on purpose? Was it just a slip of the tongue? Or was that meant to be something else?

"Now are _you_ implying something?" Kayano asks in a playful tone. She did that just to avoid a serious mood from wrapping around them. It would come out awkward and dangerous; something she doesn't like to happen.

"You're more of like a supporting role type in class." Karma stated, eyes going down the path and then looking over to the shorter girl. "Not a background character considering you stick to Nagisa like his long-time best friend. But it's like you're doing it on purpose just so we won't expect you're on to something besides having a crush on Nagisa."

Another shot of pain from her nape.

She makes a chuckle. "If you honestly think that then let me tell you, I'm not." She huffs and looks up at the trees that blocked a better view of the orange-hued sky. "Nagisa's a better main character- or a protagonist, than I am. He's got an interesting backstory… which I still have yet to know more about- and we both know he has a secret talent of some sorts that only come out when it's related to assassination."

It was out of truth and honesty.

Back when she was still acting, she was tasked to improvise some lines or to ad-lib. Every time she does this, she quickly think of things related to the situation. Here, she brought up Nagisa. And she's sure that has an effect on Karma.

"True," he agrees shortly. "And you say he has an interesting backstory. Do you think a main character has to have that?"

"Mhm!" Kayano answers eagerly.

"Well then, what do you think of me?" Karma asks innocently.

Kayano brings up her index finger to her lip and thought. "A foil- a dynamic- one of the _major_ characters."

Karma's eyebrows slightly furrowed at her answer. _'A foil? Don't really know that. But a dynamic? Right, I've… changed throughout the school year but why can she say I'm a dynamic character?'_ He was curious, but he wouldn't forget his goal. And that is to find out her true intentions.

"Why do you say so?"

 _'He sure asks a lot of questions right now,'_ Kayano thinks. _'He must be leading me to something.'_

"I'll start by saying I'm kind of like Fuwa," Kayano starts. "I'm not really into manga but more into different kinds of movies."

 _'Just keep the lines related to the topic; don't give away your role.'_

"So whenever I search the things about a particular movie, I find the characterizations pretty fascinating. So! There's the main character or the protagonist. And then there's the major characters that are pretty significant for the movie plot to go on. They're _very_ important when the climax starts. The minor characters- well, they help make the events of the movie go forward."

Karma noticed how her eyes would lighten up in excitement as she continued to ramble on. He couldn't help but note that she's pretty cute when she's talking about something she's passionate about- like pudding.

Not as cute as a flustered Okuda, though.

"As for you," she looks at Karma and quickly absorbed his appearance. "You're both a major and dynamic character. From the beginning I saw you, you _totally_ give out the typical boyish appearance- friendly and all, but then as the story continues, there are more revelations about you. You have a violent behavior, got this hatred for teachers, teasing and mischievous, always up to something- and yet, when the story progresses…"

Kayano looks down, bringing both hands together in front of her. "You've got good intentions. You get along with the class pretty fine. You're nicer than strangers would've expected. You've got good grades but don't really boast about it. You've… showed changes throughout the story. And you clearly have a strong connection with the main character. So… that's why I've thought of you as the dynamic and one of the major characters of the story."

As she looks up, she found out Karma was looking away from her.

She smiles slightly. "Aw, don't tell me that got you shy all of a sudden."

Karma turns back to her with a devious smirk.

 _'Uh-oh.'_

"My, my. I didn't know you've really observed me _that_ much lately."

Kayano tensed, and the pain in her nape flared once again. Heat begins to occupy her whole face. "Wh-wh-wh-WHAT!?"

Karma laughed loudly and even covered his mouth in an attempt to stop himself. Ending with a good satisfied chuckle, he looks over to Kayano. "Do you have a crush on me or something?"

Kayano's left eye twitched for the second time. "O-of course not! I mean, as much as you look good and all-" Karma smirked widely as she says this, which prompts her to go more flustered "-I-I-I'm certainly not into you like _that_."

A second passes before Karma looks ahead of their path. "You're right. That just reminds me about Nagisa."

Kayano blinks twice, and looks ahead of the path as well. "And what about Nagisa?"

"If he's the main character, and you're one of his best friends, then you're certainly another person who's a part of the major character list."

Kayano chuckles. "Hm, maybe a dynamic too."

Karma absent-mindedly nods, knowing that she's right. She's changing from a supporting role to a major character. This transition can be noticed thanks to her creative plan for this week. Someone who can turn into a background character just by taking one step behind, had stepped forward to stand beside the main character. He just has no idea that Kayano has something else up her sleeve. And so…

What's her true intention?

 _'Oh yeah! There's more where **that** came from. I've got all kinds of **jiggly weapons**. Here, even a pudding expert can be a topnotch **assassin**!'_

"Oy Kaede."

"Hm?"

Kayano was about to avert her eyes from her path when something skin-colored was approaching her from the side in great speed. The pain in her nape flared once again. Her eyes widened and stepped back immediately, tensing a little bit while she releases a yelp. Her arms almost rose up to form a shield. That caught her off guard. In front of her, a fist was frozen in place. That fist belonged to none other than the redhead himself.

"Karma?"

The boy straightened his posture and instantly noted her reaction. He didn't let his arm and fist fall back in place. He simply looked down at the girl. It dawned to him that Kayano had just avoided his attack. If she didn't react faster than that then she certainly would've been knocked out by now.

"What was that for!?" she asked in a yell, frowning at the redhead with genuine surprise and confusion.

Karma only smiled and even made a chuckle. Uncurling his fist, Kayano saw the glinting coins on his palm: a 100 yen, two 10 yen and ten 1 yen. So all in all, he has 130 yen on his hand; a hand that almost punched her successfully if she didn't react quickly.

"Wanna have a drink with me? I get to treat you for once."

Kayano blinks twice- thrice, and looked back up to Karma. She hesitantly put on a smile, appreciating this 'kind' gesture.

 _'A drink after eating a delicious pudding?'_

"Sure, why not!?"

Taking the money from his hand, both of them continued to walk and had finally arrived at the main campus where the nearest vending machine sat. Karma pulled out more money for his own drink and began to grab a drink from the vending machine- a typical strawberry-flavored juice in a juice box.

"What will you have, Kaede?"

Kayano briefly scans the products inside the machine before choosing the canned milk tea. "Milk tea, I suppose."

After getting their drinks, they continued to walk towards their home. Before they could part ways, Kayano looks over to Karma with a sheepish smile.

"You know Karma, you didn't have to startle me just to give me a treat."

The redhead chuckles and gives her a lazy smile. Kayano continues and bows in front of him. Standing straight back up, she gives him a playful salute.

"Thanks anyway."

And with that, Kayano began to walk away from him with an unopened can of milk tea in hand and her school bag hanging by her elbow. Karma watches the shorter green-haired girl walk away before continuing to walk. Thinking back, it was quite surprising that someone as ditzy as Kayano managed to avoid his fist.

 _'I'll just let it slide away this time.'_


	3. Learn Capitalization

**hello karma!**

 **the reason why i'm writing this letter is because i want to tell You how much i really like you. you must know how many girls are running after you. it's funny that i'm one of them. to tell you the truth, Under this cheery facade i present to you every time we talk, is a girl waiting to be noticed by the infamous Karma akabane. poetic, huh? hopefully you'll understand that I'm just trying to use different expressions here to lighten the mood, and to practice my english... hehe. i'm writing this letter because i really want you to realize that a girl like Me is admiring you from afar. sounds creepy, but you probably Understand it when you're looking at okuda in class, or during break time. she's nice, i know. she's smart, pretty and brilliant, but i just want you to look at me like she's not the only girl in the world. i won't Reveal my identity until you find out who i really Am.**

Karma leaned back on his chair in the dining room, reading the whole letter again. Whoever the writer is, she intended to drop a couple of hints in the letter. But she didn't reveal her identity.

 _A secret admirer._

Earlier before he came home, Karma found a love letter inserted in his math notebook, which was inside his locker. Today was a Tuesday; and on Monday's and Tuesday's, he has no math subject. So it would mean that whoever she is, she had put this letter in just last week. He told himself that after school, he'll try to figure out who wrote the letter.

He barely touched his instant noodles when he brought the letter downstairs with him. After swallowing a spoonful of noodles, he went back to the letter.

Remembering what he did with his math notebook last week, he could recall going through all the pages last Wednesday because he was searching for Okuda's test paper. The reason why he had her test paper is because she was absent the day before. After that math period, did he leave his notebook lying around the classroom? He was certain that he didn't, since after math period on Wednesday's is recess. He recalled heading to his locker and putting all of his notebooks back before heading to the forest since he intended to cut classes.

Grabbing the cellphone beside the letter, he opened it and started typing a message to a trusted friend, Nagisa. He knew he could rely on the little boy.

 **Karma:**

 **Oy. Do you know someone in school who can pick a lock?**

Before four minutes passed, Nagisa replied.

 **Nagisa:**

 **Yoshida, or Itona mayb. Why do u ask?**

 **Karma:**

 **Schemes.**

After that reply, he casually drops the phone on the table and started to eat more of the noodles. He didn't know if any girl in his class or any girl in the whole school can pick locks, especially the locks of a locker. Not wanting to rely on others for information at the moment, he made an assumption that nobody has picked his locker. And nobody besides him opened the locker because **A** ) the letter was inserted in his math notebook, not through the narrow slits of his locker; and **B** ) nothing was out of place, he remembered.

Since he assumed that nobody opened his locker, the idea that he's going to follow from now on is that someone inserted the letter during his math classes- a class he usually goes to due to the fact that his favorite teacher is supporting him like no other adult ever had. And during math periods, he brings his math notebook with him.

He mentally listed down the girls in his class.

 **Megu Kataoka**

 **Kirara Hazama**

 **Rinka Hayami**

 **Hinata Okano**

 **Hinano Kurahashi**

 **Toka Yada**

 **Okuda Manami**

 **Rio Nakamura**

That's all the girls. Looking down at the letter, a clue that was luckily given to him was that, _she_ has a cheery facade. **Megu** 's not really active in her love life. And besides, she's the one who gets love letters from others- may they be a boy or a girl. For **Hazama** , he doesn't even know if she likes a single boy. She's not even cheerful every time he sees her. The same goes to **Hayami**. The girl's as cold as a stone. She only speaks when spoken to, or when she needs to. And Karma has a feeling she's with the boy named Ryuunosuke Chiba, from Class C. **Okano** 's playful and a bit cheerful, but recalling her behavior, Okano has a serious expression that only breaks when someone cracks a joke and think it's really funny, or when she's with her friends. **Kurahashi** is eccentric, cheerful- a positive flower. But Karma knew she doesn't like him. She has this... _thing_ for Taiga Okajima, some pervert in Class C who's got a soft spot for the cheery girl. As for **Yada** , everybody knew that she has a crush on Megu. Who knew a gorgeous girl would have a crush on another girl.

 **Okuda** is _definitely_ **_not_ ** the secret admirer.

Now, drifting off to **Rio** , his "partner in crime", he started to recall any moment they talked with each other. Rio's mischievous and sneaky, and she can be easily compared with Karma. It's possible that she has a crush on him, and her secretive glances at him was proof of that. He just never tells her about how she looks at him whenever she thinks he's not looking back... actually, he teases her about that, but she brushes it off easily. It's either she doesn't have secret feelings for him and only sees him as a partner in crime, or she's pretty damn good in hiding her true emotions. And besides, Karma knew about her past crush on the young Asano. It was amusing and unbelievable at first (since he knows that Rio knows how arrogant Gakushuu could be); however, Rio honestly had genuine feelings for the smart guy before seeing through the barriers. Karma once thought that maybe, the reason why Rio often glances at him is because he looks a bit like Gakushuu. Those information aside, Rio can be a good suspect for this situation.

But then, looking back at the letter, Rio can't possibly be the secret admirer. Rio's the girl with the highest grade in Foreign Language; in fact, during the mid-terms last year, she was 2nd in English, with the young Asano ahead of her. She's smarter than whoever made this letter. What he also noticed is that, why would this secret admirer write in English? It's true that Karma can understand and speak the language flawlessly, but... her form of writing is odd.

Sure, the grammar isn't exactly wrong but the capitalization was...

Karma blinked.

After a few moments of analyzing the letter, he stood up from his seat, searched for a pen, and then went back to the dining area where his bowl of instant noodles went cold and his love letter simply laid.

He noticed that a countable number of letters are capitalized. When put together-

"Yukimura."

It read.

He didn't know anyone who's known as Yukimura. He does recall a teacher who used to teach his Science class, but that was it. That teacher was gone. Making an assumption that this was the secret admirer, a memory suddenly hit him.

Last Thursday, a female student entered the classroom to talk to their math teacher. But Karma didn't remember getting close to her. What were they doing during math period last Thursday?

Now he remembers.

He remembered the group activity they were all having. And since they were only going to answer one worksheet per group, he didn't bring his math notebook. The idea of her inserting the love letter into his math notebook became more believable since his seat was near the backdoor, the doorway she entered and exited.

He grabbed his phone again, and this time, he was calling a number he certainly didn't thought he would call.

There were a few rings before his call was answered.

"Good evening. Gakushuu Asano speaking."

"Hello there, Gaku-Gaku!" Karma greeted lazily, but both boys knew there was this hint of excitement in the redhead's voice.

"Ah, Akabane, isn't it?" there were a few clicks in the background. "I see no reason for you to call me at this hour." Karma' eyebrows suddenly furrowed briefly, then glanced at the wall clock in the room. It was only 7:48 in the evening. "You better not waste my time. What do you need from me?"

"I know you have all the class lists of every class in our batch. Do me a favor and search for someone known as Yukimura."

The clicks on the other line stopped. "What makes you think I would do you a favor right away?"

"Well, you technically _owe_ me a favor ever since I captured a picture of you smoking a weed."

"First, that was four months ago. Second, I just happen to catch a lowlife cheat in action."

"Yes, I knew that. But if anyone ever finds out about it, rumors can _easily_ end your future. I mean, nobody was with you during that time. Remember, Gaku-Gaku~ a picture says a thousand words."

"A drug test can be done. Evidence can be presented. Akabane, blackmail will never work on me."

"Blackmail? Never work on you? Okay then. I'm sure you remember entering a children's home wearing a bee costume. I got another photo of that," he chuckles. "Like, really Gaku-Gaku? You made an agreement to take over that land, only in _one_ condition?" Karma smirked. "And just so you know, I _never_ knew you could morph your face into something that looked like you were trying to hold a vomit in. That's _freaking_ hilarious too, by the way." He chuckles again. "Never regretted my walk at that time. And- oh! Almost forgot. You were keeping that a secret from your little daddy, right? Isn't that a little naughty of you, Gaku-Gaku~?"

He could imagine Gakushuu's face right now. He's probably gritting his teeth and imagining a thousand ways to push Karma down- actually, to kill Karma.

"Yukimura, right?"

Finally.

"Yep. That's the one. A girl, by the way."

Gakushuu didn't get away from the line though. "What if I told you there's no girl in the whole batch named Yukimura?"

"Really?"

"Akabane, I know _every_ student in the _whole_ school. It's my duty as the student council president."

"You're certain?" Karma asked in a slow pace.

"I am. There's one boy in Class B, but you're looking for a girl."

Karma frowned slightly before glancing at the letter. "Alright then. I suppose that's it-"

"But," the student council president cuts the delinquent off. "Tell me the reason why you're looking for someone with that surname."

 _Surname?_ Karma thought. "Why're you curious all of a sudden?"

"I did you a favor."

Karma hesitated. There was no reason _not_ to tell him. And honestly, this wasn't the first time they talked through the phone and shared 'stories'... they had business to deal with, and it was actually a silent war nobody but the two of them knew... actually, Rio, Ren, Fuwa and a couple of other boys knew about it; they just didn't bother joining in because they will be scarred for life if they did... so- "someone sent me a love letter. And I figured that the writer was someone named Yukimura."

There was a short silence.

"I do know one girl named Yukimura who entered the school- only with a different name."

This caught the redhead's attention.

"Now why would that be?"

"Her real identity is well-known throughout the whole country, possibly in other countries as well. So before entering the school, she changed her name."

"And that is?"

Karma swore he _heard_ Gakushuu create that malevolent smirk of his. "Unless you offer me something, I won't be lending this piece of information."

Karma _knew_ he won't just get the information that easily, but at least he was given a few hints- like for example, this Yukimura person existed in the school. And so, he thought of things that will certainly be accepted by the infamous Gakushuu Asano.

"No pranks will be made and directed to the student council members within this term starting after you tell me the name."

Gakushuu must be considering this offer. He should be. The last prank made was just last two weeks ago with his partner in crime, Rio Nakamura. And it ended pretty badly because the members of the council had to repaint the room... _again_.

"I was expecting something else-" Karma rolled his eyes, "-but I think that'll satisfy me."

The redhead heard a few clicks again before one loud click was finished. "Her name's Kaede Kayano."

 _ **Kaede Kayano**_

The one in Class D.

That eccentric pudding-lover?

"Thanks for the info," Karma said before ending the call.

* * *

 **Get ready for the next part... that is, if there is a next part :)**


End file.
